The Beginning of Our Eternity
by HasThisUsernameBeenTaken
Summary: Sequel to What Ties Us Together in which Kagome and Sesshoumaru finally seal the deal and begin a normal life together. Well, as normal as it can get being mated to a dog demon.
1. Domestic

**Alright here it is! Sorry it took so long. This is pretty much going to start on the day before Kagome's birthday and will be told from the point of view of pretty much everyone but her (Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu, and Sango maybe a bit of Souta idk). Btw, if I said her birthday was in December (I remember saying something like that) juuust forget that:). Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . . **

"Soooo Kagome, what're you doing tomorrow?"

I stared down my best friend eagerly waiting for an answer. Tomorrow was her 18th birthday! We had to do something wild and crazy to prove that we're college students. I watched her tear her eyes from her notebook to look up at me and knew from the questioning raise of her eyebrow, that she got from her boyfriend, we weren't thinking the same thing.

"Studying, like I do every Saturday."

I let out an exasperated sigh, "Oh come on! Kagome, tomorrow is your 18th birthday. Can you stop worrying about your perfect grades and let loose for this one day? You know you're going to pass this semester's finals, so you have no excuse."

She continued scribbling in her notes completely ignoring my rant.

I crossed my arms huffing, "Is this because of that "I'll do my best in school" thing you promised Sesshoumaru when we were _sixteen_."

Kagome's pencil paused and she blushed, "No!"

I rolled my eyes, "Kagome, do you understand that you have made it to _Waseda University_? A _private_ university and one of the best schools in Japan? I think you've done your best."

"That's not why I'm doing it ok."

I slammed my hand on her desk and smiled sweetly, "How about this then, you let me take you for the whole day tomorrow up until you go have your mating ritual with your demon lord boyfriend to make up for the fact that you waited until the last minute to tell me that for the last month or two when we were sixteen you were living in a Nicholas Sparks novel with your snooty boyfriend."

Kagome visibly gulped, "That sounds fair."

"Thought so."

Yeah I was completely unaware that she and Sesshoumaru even had that kind of relationship back then until she told me the day after he said he was going to sex her up when she was eighteen. You could say I'm bitter, I mean, I got _no _face time in my best friend's love story. So yeah, she owes me.

I noticed her sulking and grinned, "I promise I'll make it fun! I have a surprise-."

"Snooty? Ms. Nakamura that truly pains me; I thought we had something special."

I growled and turned around facing none other than Sesshoumaru. See, me and Sesshoumaru get along pretty well like we've developed a pretty good friendship, well, as friendly as one can be with a Sesshoumaru. The only problem is that we don't like sharing Kagome, like at all. If our plans with her get shared in one day we argue. Like her birthday for example.

"You're about three minutes late for that oh so clever pun. Also, no one cares you have super hearing."

He rolled his eyes and took his spot standing next to Kagome. Cue the whispers and glares from every other female who stuck around after class. Personally, I didn't think he was _that_ attractive. Yeah, he's definitely up there but I just don't think he's cute enough to obsess over or leave death threats at Kagome's dorm room.

"You weren't outside like you usually are," he noted glancing at her notebook.

"Yeah sorry I was finishing up on some notes," she replied closing it and putting it in her bag.

"We were also talking about our plans for her birthday tomorrow," I intoned with a smirk.

His dark eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"I forbid it."

I snorted, "Too bad."

"You know that the plans I have for her are _far_ more important than whatever you have planned."

"Oh so Kagome actually having fun isn't important."

"Please believe me when I say she will have _plenty_ of fun with me."

"You guys," Kagome shouted burying her hands in her face to hide her blush, "shut up!"

"Then tell your friend that you will be spending the day with me."

She hesitated playing with her fingers and avoiding his piercing glare.

"Kagome," he said in what was considered a whine for Sesshoumaru that came out like a weird drawl sounding thingy.

"Well…I haven't really gotten to spend a lot of time with Sango since school started so I thought it might be fun to spend half the day with her."

I grinned at Sesshoumaru who snarled back.

"C'mon Maru," Kagome coaxed taking his face in her hands, "it will only be until late afternoon, then you'll have me for the rest of the evening."

I watched as his anger faltered and his expression softened into a slight pout.

"Alright," he muttered.

She smiled and kissed him softly, "Alright then let's get going."

He nodded letting her take his hand in hers as she should. I have to say it still amazes me how…soft he is around her. Before they met, I'd always see Sesshoumaru on T.V. at red carpet events and stuff, and he always looked so cold. Like he didn't care about a thing and he was just getting through the day. Now he's a hand holder, a snuggler, and a complete child because of Kagome. It was sweet, but he was still a brat. I hugged her goodbye and watched as they walked away with a smile. Then, an evil thought popped into my head. Time to put his super hearing to use.

"By the way Sesshoumaru," I whispered to myself knowing he could hear, "that surprise I got for her? It's Bankotsu."

**. . . **

That _witch_. She knows full well I don't like that boy. After all this time he still loves Kagome._ My_ Kagome. When I caught wind that he was in a relationship with some girl named Yura a couple of years ago, I thought he had moved on. However, it would seem making a shrine of locks of hair she had taken in his sleep didn't suit his tastes. I am unhappy. He was going to get to spend a big portion of the day with her on the day that is supposed to be dedicated to us. I know that he is going to try something because that's just how he is; always trying to take my spot. If it were five hundred years ago, I would have already killed him.

"Sesshoumaru, is something bothering you?"

I blinked and focused my eyes on the girl above me. No, the _woman _above me. Kagome had always been mature for her age, but now it showed. She had filled out; her hips wider, her breasts and lips fuller, and her blue eyes that were once so bright and wild were now brighter her stare possessing an incredible amount of intensity

.. It would seem becoming so entangled with my work gave her a tycoon's eyes; sharper but still beautiful. She still possessed a light heart her innocence still very evident. And I love it.

"Hn."

I watched her scoff her fingers that were running through my hair as I lay atop her lap stopping pulling a small whine from me. A whine that did not ask permission from this Sesshoumaru to make itself known.

"What is it?" she pressed.

I focused on a lock of raven hair I had captured between my fingers twirling them around the digits as I thought of a response.

"Are you still in contact with that boy?"

"Bankotsu? Yeah we skyped last night why?"

A low growl rumbled in my chest.

"What did you talk about?"

She cocked her head to the side looking towards the ceiling, "Well, we talked about school and I asked him how Sapporo was and he said happy birthday to me since he can't make it tomorrow."

"Hn."

"Why are you so curious about Ban all of the sudden?"

_Ban_. A nickname. Repulsive. I felt my face contort into a sneer and my beast claw at the surface of my control. She is mine. She need only look at me. She need only nickname _me_. I know that my thoughts are obsolete in this century, but I am a dog demon; possessiveness is in my nature. I stared hard at the lock between my fingers. I didn't want her to know my reasons. To a human they seem childish.

"It is nothing but curiosity as you said. You two have always been…close. I only wondered if you were able to keep in contact."

She laughed her musical laugh and I relaxed despite my irritation.

"Ok now that you forced out that awful lie, what's the real reason?"

Damn it all. Spending so much time with her had its faults. I let the lock slip through my fingers and looked her dead in the eye.

"You have not been acting as I thought you would."

She raised an eyebrow for further explanation.

I let out noise of frustration, "Tomorrow is the day we mate and seal our bond."

Her face flushed red. _That_ is the reaction I've been wanting. Any other day she would become flustered and out of sorts at the mention of it, but the past month she's been…indifferent.

"I-I know!"

"You have yet to act like you do."

I watched her confused blue eyes search mine until realization flooded them.

"Do you think I'm not as excited about tomorrow because you think I like Bankotsu more than you?"

I huffed and averted my eyes, "If you would like to make it sound petty then yes."

I felt her hand lay on the side of my face coaxing my gaze to lie on her and obeyed leaning in to the familiar warmth. I met her eyes something inside me warming at the compassion they held.

"That's the stupidest thing that's ever come out of your mouth Lord Sesshoumaru."

I scowled and she laughed placing a kiss on my forehead.

"You're the only one I love Sesshoumaru."

"Then why have you been so detached lately?"

She turned darker and looked away fiddling with my hair.

"Well I…I guess I'm kind of waiting for myself to wake up. I still can't believe I have you. Like I can't believe someone like me got so lucky."

I could feel a small amount of sadness through the bond we have yet to seal and did the only thing I knew could dispose of it. I leaned up her face cradled in my hand and kissed her softly. I moved my lips over hers slowly until the wretched emotion was gone from her person. I pulled away and rested my forehead against hers nuzzling her nose with my own.

"I am the one who is lucky. Living centuries alone one begins to think it will stay as such forever, but now I have you for an eternity."

**. . . **

I stepped onto the platform setting my luggage beside me and stretched. A sixteen and a half hour train ride from Sapporo to Tokyo and another thirty minute car ride to Shinjuku, the things I do for that girl. I sighed grabbing my luggage and taking a few shaky steps my legs feeling like jello. I made my way slowly from the platform until I found the station's café. I made my way to the line, ordered my coffee, and found a spot to sit down while I waited. I ran a hand over my face and groaned; I was exhausted. I couldn't sleep on the Hokutosei no matter how comfy the bed was because I was too damn excited about today so I was up studying for finals and now I can only think in scientific equations. My hand jerked away from my face feeling a prick; was that _stubble_? Christ I must look a mess.

"Shichinintai?"

I got up taking my coffee with a smile and felt something slip into my hand along with it. Walking back to my table, I discovered it was a piece of paper with a number scribbled on it. I looked back at my server who actually turned out to be quite the cutie-no. You've been doing good man don't break the cycle. No more screwing around you made it to a top university and you're on the road to being an aerospace engineer. No more booty calls and no little black book while you're here.

"Bankotsu!"

I looked up and grinned seeing a familiar brunette. I stood up and caught Sango in my arms laughing.

"Miss me Nakamura?"

"A ton!"

I glanced behind her seeing a familiar pervert and let her go clapping my hand down on his shoulder.

"It's been a while Miroku."

"Too long my friend," he agreed mimicking my hand on the shoulder gesture.

"Ok, ok get in the car! We have to go and give you to the birthday girl."

"Oh no no, we're stopping at my hotel. I need to shave and get settled before anything."

I watched a pout form on her face, but it was soon replace with a sly smirk which I wasn't particularly comfortable with.

"What?" I asked warily.

"Oh nothing," she chirped, "I just thought this would be the perfect time to see her, you know, before Sesshoumaru leaves."

Now that had my attention. Me and that bastard have basically been enemies since we met. We both wanted Kagome, and we both couldn't have her. In the end, she chose him but that didn't mean I stopped in my pursuit. Was it shady? Of course, damn near trifling. But did I care? No. I looked in the rearview mirror checking out my stubble.

I shrugged my shoulder giving Sango a wicked grin, "I guess I can wait."

**. . . **

**(A/N: Bankotsu you lil shit stop being a whore. Welp there's the first chapter hope you liked it! Review!)**


	2. Ssshh

**Sorry it took so long! Enjoy! **

**I do not own Inuyasha. **

**. . . **

I was awake. I always wake an hour before dawn. Before, it was bothersome waking up so many hours before I would have to work, but now I woke up to something beautiful. Every morning, I would lay on my side and watch Kagome sleep. I'd watch her chest rise and fall and her eyes wander around her eyelids indicating a dream. I'd listen to her deep breathing and her steady heart beat. Today she was eighteen. Today she would be _mine_. Completely mine. I felt excitement spread through my chest and my beast rumble in pleasure. We both are _very _happy. And when we are both happy, we like to share it.

My eyes trailed down to the sweet spot between her legs and I licked my lips suddenly growing hungry.

"Maru..."

My eyes snapped back to my mate's face watching her intently.

"Sessho…maru…"

I was _starving_. I slipped under the covers moving closer to her. I hooked my fingers in her white panties and pulled them downy her lovely legs. Kagome was not the lightest of sleepers, so I often woke her up in ways such as this. What a better way to wake up? I spread her legs gently and took in the feast before me; such a beautiful shade of pink. I leaned in and tapped her clit with my tongue smirk at twitch in her hips. Hooking my arms around her thighs to hold her still, I dragged my tongue over slowly reveling in the gasp I was rewarded with.

"Ses-Sesshoumaru what are you-."

The rest of the protest was lost in a moan as I sucked on her lovely bundle of nerves. The covers were ripped off and I glanced up at the blushing beauty above me with a pleased smirk.

"And just what areyou doing?" she sputtered.

I blinked and flicked her clit with my tongue another gasp reaching my ears. I leaned up and captured her lips with my own and pulled away a smile spreading across my face without my control.

"Happy Birthday."

She huffed and averted her eyes muttering a soft thank you. She was embarrassed by my previous actions, but she will have to get used to it.

"Today is the day," I intoned running my fingers through her hair.

Her blush darkened and she smiled softly, "It is."

Our eyes met and my beast howled for me to take her right now, but I would do no such thing. Not here. She pressed her lips against mine cupping my face and I returned the kiss happily. Then there was a knock on the door. Much to my displeasure she pulled away _giggling_ at my distress. She held out a hand and I looked at it and then back at her with a questioning raise of my brow.

"Can I have my panties back please?"

I gave them back making sure she knew how disappointed I was. She ignored it of course. I watched her dress with hungry eyes and watched her walk out the room. I sighed; who could possibly be at the door at this time? I sniffed the air and a sickening scent reached my nose. _No_. How did I miss such a repulsive stench? I must have been too preoccupied with Kagome. I leaped from the bed and rushed out to the living area where Kagome was making her way toward the door. I jumped and landed in front of her blocking the door.

She yelped, "Sesshoumaru what are you doing?"

"No."

"No?"

"No."

"Can you elaborate please?"

There was a jiggle and a click and the door was pushed open. I glanced over my shoulder glaring at the filth before me; Bankotsu.

"Now come on, don't you think you're being a bit childish Fluffy? And it's not like I haven't picked a lock before."

I growled and turned to face him but was almost knocked over by a blur of raven hair rushing passed me. I watched in horror as Kagome jumped into the boy's arms screaming and saying how much she had missed him and a bunch of other rubbish. Behind them were a grinning Sango and an apologetic monk. She was evil.

"I can't believe you're here! I thought you said-."

"If you actually think I would miss your 18th birthday you are seriously confused dove."

My eye twitched at the term of endearment. I felt poison rising to the tips of my claws, kami his throat was so _close_.

"What's with the sour look Fluffball? Mad 'cause I'm hogging Kagome for the rest of the day?" he gloated with an idiotic grin.

Smug little bastard. As if I would let him get the best of me. I am Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands; no one gets the best of me.

I smirked, "Not at all, I was aware of your plans. I just didn't know you would start this early, we were in the middle of breakfast and we were both enjoying it _thoroughly_."

I almost purred in satisfaction at the look on his face.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome scolded punching me in the arm.

Feigning innocence, I replied, "Hm? Have I upset you?"

"Don't do that."

"Don't do what?"

She threw her arms up in defeat and turned back to her guests.

"Anyway, I'm going to go take a shower and get ready so you guys can wait on the couch and watch TV or something. And you," she whirled around sticking her finger in my face, "have a job to get to do you not?"

"Actually I do not, however I do have preparations to make for tonight."

A lovely blush dusted her cheeks and she huffed retreating to her room. I turned my attention to Sango and glared hard at her.

"Mind if we have a talk in private Nakamura?"

She nodded hesitantly and followed me to the little kitchen in the corner of the room.

"So are you having fun witch? I have to say I am getting awfully tired of your games."

With an apologetic expression she replied, "Look Sesshoumaru, you know I didn't bring Bankotsu here to break you guys up! I would never do something like that, it was supposed to be funny, but Bankotsu isn't really concerned about your feelings. He would've come even without an invitation you know that. He's going to make the most of his time with Kagome before she's bound to you forever and I'm afraid nothing is going to stop him."

I growled lowly glancing at the filth on Kagome's couch.

"Very well," I said tightly, "let him have his time. It will not change anything."

With that, I turned on my heel and walked towards Kagome's room. I halted just as I was about disappear down the hallway and smirked turning my head to the bastard on the couch.

"If you will excuse me, I have a shower to interrupt."

**. . . **

"That pompous ass, stuffy ass, I-got-an-icicle-up-my-ass prick," I snarled.

For Kagome's birthday, we decided to go to Cosmo World, so we were currently on the train on our way to Yokohama. Kagome and I sat side by side while Sango and Miroku sat across from us fingers entwined.

"Um children are on this train. And come on Ban, he's not that bad," Kagome said.

"Yes he is," everyone retorted in unison.

"Seriously what gives him the right to be so rude to everyone?"

"Oh because you've always been so nice to him huh?" Kagome replied rolling her eyes.

"I could be worse."

"If you want me to sock you in the throat."

"Now, now everyone, today is a day for all of us to hang out and relax. We haven't seen each other in a long time let's not let Sesshoumaru ruin that," Miroku interjected his soothing voice effectively calming everyone down.

Kagome sighed, "He's right, we have thirty more minutes until we're there, so, how has college been Ban?"

I sighed throwing an arm over the back of her seat, "It's been college; sleepless nights, essays, a shit load of caffeine, etcetera. What about you three?"

"Same, except me and Miroku actually have lives out of school unlike someone," Sango said with a blatant eye gesture to Kagome.

Kagome groaned, "Here we go."

"Seriously, you could have free time if you wanted to but no you're always in your apartment studying."

"I go running."

"Yeah early in the morning when there's no human life. Tell her Bankotsu, I bet you're always out."

"Actually we have the same routine."

They all looked at me in shock.

"You don't party anymore?" Sango asked in disbelief.

"Nope."

"No girls?"

I huffed, "No. Why is it so hard to believe I'm getting my shit together? I'm majoring in engineering what time do I have to spend on other things."

Suddenly, Kagome busted out laughing. I felt my face heat up and glared at her.

"And what's so funny art major?"

She gasped for breath because apparently me without girls and partying was so funny.

"I-I just never thought I'd see the day when you start to settle down," she wiped a tear from her eye and smiled, "just don't lose that bad boy edge of yours ok? I wouldn't know who you are anymore."

My eyes were transfixed on that brilliant smile of hers. And the way her eyes crinkled at the ends when the smile was big enough. And the faint indent of dimples on her cheeks. And the hairpin curve of her lips. Why couldn't she be mine? Why couldn't it have been me instead of that demon? I could make her so much happier-except I couldn't. Because I'm not the one she fell in love with.

"Yeah," I said, "of course."

**. . . **

I looked down at my work in pride. The room I had prepared for tonight was the biggest in the castle. In the middle of the floor was a thick pile of pelts I made into a pallet myself. I had gone hunting in the Feudal Era a week earlier, with magic Hana had helped me with, and taken down giant demon wolves just for the occasion. Now I just had to wait for her return. I glance out the window and to the sky my brows furrowing; it was only noon.

"What a fine pallet Milord, I'm sure Lady Kagome will love it."

"Of course Hana, I would provide her with nothing but the best."

The old fox giggled approaching him with a soft stare similar to that of his mother's.

"What a fine man you have grown into my young lord. Your mother would be so proud of you."

Something stirred in my chest and I could do nothing but nod. Hana looked around the room and back at me with a questioning stare.

"Are you going to finish the rest of the room my lord?"

I mimicked her expression, "The rest? This is a traditional mating den."

Hana sighed, "My lord, this is not a traditional mating ritual. Lady Kagome is human; you must satisfy her needs appropriately."

I had no idea what she was talking about and I am sure my face got the message across.

"Needs?"

"Yes! Human woman love romance much more than youkai woman do. Youkai woman surrender to their instincts during the ritual and require nothing extra but it is different with humans. Scented candles, rose petals, chocolate, things like that."

I still was not understanding.

"Why would she need those things? She has never mentioned such necessities before."

"You are supposed to know."

I huffed," That is hardly fair. How am I supposed to know if she does not tell me? And surely not every woman prefers such things not every woman is the same."

Hana crossed her arms with a skeptical look, "Kagome _loves_ flowers and she has a bigger sweet tooth than anyone I know."

I tensed up; this was true.

Another sigh left her lips, "You can get them later. At least let me see the ring."

I blinked, "What ring."

A fierce expression adorned her face, "Sesshoumaru. Have you disregarded Lady Kagome's human nature entirely?"

If I were a child I would wince; she only refers to me without a title when I have done something wrong.

"A ring as in a wedding ring," she scolded. "As in the human equivalent for asking to court your future mate. Which leads to a wedding ceremony which bounds you two forever; the human equivalent for tonight's ritual. Have you spent all these centuries ignorant of such things when you live among humans?"

I nodded dread filling me; was Kagome expecting such a proposal?

"My Lord, go out and by Kagome a wedding ring, I'll prepare the room."

**. . .**

"No more rides. Mercy," I groaned leaning against a pole.

Kagome was killing everyone. She was just so excited; she was bouncing up and down and running to game stands and getting in lines like what. It was like she twelve or something.

"Oh come on, we just started!"

"We've gone on ten rides Kagome," Sango said.

"Yeah let's have a break. We can head over to the food stands and sit down for a while," Miroku suggested.

Kagome pouted, "Ok since you guys are wimps."

Once we sat down, Miroku and Sango were in charge of getting the food and went off to order it. I held my head in my hands if only to stop it from spinning. Fucking rides and loops and twists and shit. I felt eyes on me and looked up seeing a smirking Kagome.

"What?" I asked gruffly.

"Punk."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am not."

"Are to."

"Am-you know what? I'm not doing this."

She laughed and I glared at her playfully. Then, she sobered looking at me with sad eyes.

"Ban."

"Yeah?"

"We're always going to be friends right?"

The tone of her voice caught my attention and I sat up staring at her confused, "Obviously. Why?"

She looked down at the plastic table tracing her finger in some kind of pattern only she knew.

"It's just…I know you and Sesshoumaru don't get along, you never have, and I just don't want that to push you away. If he bothers you that much I can have him take it down a notch or five. It's just you're like my best friend and I can't have you walking out on me."

She was still looking at the table as I stared her down. She was worried about losing me? I felt my heart swell and smiled.

"Are you stupid?"

Her head shot up in surprise at the sudden comment.

"That mutt can't get rid of me that easily," I said grinning.

**. . . **

On the train ride back, everyone was worn out. Miroku was lying on Sango's lap asleep and Sango was dozing in and out. Kagome was K.O.'d next to me snoring softly and I of course was awake. I looked out the window thinking about how I was going to handle letting Kagome go tonight. After today, she was completely untouchable; she'd be a mate to a demon. Where did that leave me? What was I supposed to do? I haven't really been interested in any other woman since I met Kagome and trust me I've tried. It just doesn't feel right.

I felt a shake by me and looked down at the sleeping, and now shivering, Kagome. I rolled my eyes; she's hopeless. I shrugged off my jacket and wrapped it around her which she seemed to appreciate greatly seeing as she decided to snuggle into the warmth that is me even though she already had my jacket. Greedy. I studied her sleeping face and man how beautiful is she? I admired her dark lashes, her rosy cheeks, her lips…her lips. And evil thought entered my head. No, that'll probably be the most selfish act I've ever committed…but this _would _be the last time I would be able to do it…oh fuck it.

I leaned down slowly, hesitating at first, until planting a kiss softly on her lips. I probably lingered longer than I should have, but oh well. I pulled back slowly studying her face for any reaction, and there it was. A twitch in the corner of her mouth. I grinned; I still got it. Feeling eyes on me I looked up greeted with big, brown eyes and a Cosmo World hat. I'd been caught by a kid. She held my stare clutching her dad's pant leg and I smiled. I brought a finger to my lips winking and making a hushing noise.

"This is our secret ok kid?"

She nodded slowly and I nodded back wrapping an arm around the sleeping girl. Now that I got that out of my system, maybe this would be easier.

**. . . **

**(A/N: There you go! Review please!)**


	3. Mine

**Enjoy!**

**I do not own Inuyasha.**

**. . . **

I paced in front of the front door. My lady should be here any minute now and oh I am so excited! I have sent the rest of servants away from the castle so milord and she can be alone. Ah but he is getting restless, I can hear him fidgeting. The sound of a car pulling up reached my ears and I grinned, she's here!...Along with someone else? I took a whiff of the air; ah, that Bankotsu boy. I waited patiently in front of the door until finally opening it just as she was about to knock.

"Milady-."

I paused; their scents. They were _far_ too intermingled. From one spot specifically…my eyes narrowed on her lips and a gasp tore from my throat.

"Milady how could you?" I wailed.

She looked taken aback, "What Hana? What is it?"

I looked into her eyes and saw no trace of any mischief. That she was aware of at least. My eyes darted to the boy and I knew _exactly_ what had transpired..

"Nothing Lady Kagome, forgive me. Please wait for me in my chamber I have to get you ready! Go on hurry!"

She looked incredibly disoriented, but obeyed nonetheless. Once she was out of earshot I grabbed the boy by his collar and slammed him against the wall his feet dangling off the floor. I was a house maid, but still a demoness.

"What the-?"

"You stole a kiss from Milady," I hissed.

He stilled and looked down at me with a shocked expression that soon hardened.

"I did."

"Why?" I snarled.

"Why not? She's about to be mated I haven't done anything to prevent that."

I searched his face for some sort of deceit, but I found nothing. Nothing but the eyes of someone who just gave up a very precious part of them. The mother in me ached for him and I let him down softly straightening his clothes.

"I'm sorry for your loss young one. Go on home and mourn child."

His head hung low and I couldn't see his eyes but I could smell the saltiness of tears and sense the restraint just fine. He left and I closed the door softly. Poor lad. But I have more important matters to attend to. I scurried to my chambers to see a jittery young Kagome. I beamed and took her hand leading her to the bathing room.

"Come, come we must scrub you down. Kami knows what milord will do if he smells that boy on you."

Kagome nodded and allowed me to undress her while the tub filled. As she sat down in the tub, it would seem not even the heat of the water was enough to calm her nerves.

"What makes you so nervous child?" I asked as she cleaned her body.

She laughed softly, "That obvious huh?"

"You've been shaking this entire time my darling."

"Yeah well I guess I am pretty nervous, this being my first time and all."

"Is that all that troubles you?"

She sighed, "It's just…what if mess up or something? Or what if he realizes that I'm not as great as he thinks I am or-."

"Honestly milady, to think that after all of this you would have such worries! Sesshoumaru cares about you more than, well, more than he cares about anything really. He would never second guess you my dear."

She finally faced me and smiled, "Thanks Hana."

"Anytime milady now come and let me wash your hair."

We quickly finished up in the bathing room, after I made sure the boy's scent was completely gone, and went back to the bedroom.

"Now then, I believe it's time for my gift."

"Gift?"

"Of course! Usually the mother gives the mate a gift and I think I'm the closest thing milord has to a mother."

I fished around in my closet and pulled out a rectangular box wrapped in silver paper. I sat down on the bed and handed it to the towel covered girl watching with anticipation as she tore off the paper. She closed the box as soon as she opened it blushing furiously.

"Hana!"

I grinned, "What?"

"This is-."

"Lingerie? Of course it is darling what else would you wear for such an occasion? Go on put it on, milord is waiting."

**. . . **

I knew she was here, but she wasn't _here_ with _me_. It was a chore in itself to not hunt her down while she was out, but now she was so _close_. Hana dressed me in my finest yukata and brushed my hair until none was out of place. I never thought I would do so much to impress a woman, let alone a human, but fate loves her games.

After such a long wait, I heard the familiar footsteps of my mate to be approaching the double doors. I could hear the sound of her frantic heart beat and shaky breaths; she was nervous. I watch as the door pushed open slowly and out came Kagome in a white, satin robe covering her neck and down. I watched her fidget after closing the door and approached her with caution afraid she'd run away at any sudden movement.

"Hi," she whispered.

"How was your day?" I asked now standing in front of her.

"It was a lot of fun," she peaked behind me taking in the room. "This is beautiful."

I looked around and yes Hana did a fine job. Rose petals made a scattered trail to the pallet of wolf furs and four candles were lit on each wall for a bit of light. The chocolates had been left out, there wouldn't be much time for eating. I turned my attention back to her lifting my hand to caress the side of her face.

"It's time."

Pink dusted her cheeks as she nodded and I couldn't help but smile; every time I had mentioned this today she has blushed.

"But first," I said, "there is something I must do."

I reached into my yukata and pulled a small, black velvet box out and she froze. Remembering my reading from earlier today, I got down on one knee. I opened the box revealing a ruby ring, her birthstone, on a silver band.

"The glowing ruby shall adorn those who in July are born; then they'll be exempt and free from love's doubts and anxiety," I recited staring into her eyes, "You have gone through my kind's customs without hesitation, and I shall do the same. Higurashi Kagome, will you marry me?"

She stared down at me surprised and lifted a hand to her chest as if to catch her breath.

"Yes," she whispered. "Kami yes."

I smiled and took her left hand slipping the ring onto the appropriate finger. I stood up and placed a kiss on her lips reveling in the feel of them against mine, but then she broke it. I looked down at her with much confusion. She looked at my chest and played with my yukata turning a darker shade of red with each second that passed.

"Um, Hana told me to show you her gift."

I raised a brow wondering what it could possibly be, and then she dropped her robe. My eyes shot open wide at the sight before me. She looked sublime. Floral lace covered her bosom while sheer mesh material flowed down to her hips where the straps of a matching thong lay. Covering her legs were white stockings that ended at her thigh and, gods, those were staying _on_.

"A gift indeed," I breathed.

I captured her lips once more and this time she did not push me away and instead wrapped her arms around my neck. I grabbed her waist and hoisted her up making my way towards the pallet without breaking the kiss. Laying her down, I placed my lips on her throat sucking and nipping at her pulse. I could feel my fangs elongate and pulled away to compose myself, until a hand laid on my face.

"Don't," she said, "I don't want you to hide this side of yourself from me."

I was surprised by her answer but obeyed without hesitation allowing my claws to grow and my eyes to bleed red. She smiled at me feeling the points of my ears.

"Beautiful," she whispered.

I purred in satisfaction and leaned down catching a lace covered nipple between my teeth. A tiny gasp left her mouth and I continued trying to drag a louder reaction out. I suckled on her the taut nipple hungrily pinching its twin between clawed fingers. I could smell her arousal and I could not get enough of it. Switching to the other teat, I trail my hand down her body until I reached her core. I tore off the fabric blocking my way easily and rubbed a finger along her wet entrance and then her clit. She moaned and bucked against my hand as I entered a finger into her my thumb rubbing her bundle of nerves.

I trailed kisses down her stomach until I met my fingers. I removed them from her replacing them with my tongue and circled the tip of it around her pulsing bud taking it into my mouth with a long suck. She shuddered and I could hear her digging her nails into the fur and her moans becoming louder and louder. I slipped my tongue inside of her eager to taste as much as I could, but I had to stretch her out as well. I slipped a finger back inside her and then two thrusting and scissoring them until I could fit a third in, much to her discomfort at first. She rocked into my hand and my beast purred at her response.

"Sesshoumaru…please more."

I growled and removed my fingers laying my body atop hers and kissing her roughly. Kami her _voice_. I sat back on my heels and shrugged of my yukata tossing it to the side. Grabbing her hips I pulled her against my hardened member a moan sounding from both of us. I rubbed my manhood along her arousal and watched in pleasure as she writhed and bucked beneath me.

"Please," she moaned.

And that was all I needed. I aligned myself at her entrance and slowly began to push in. She cried out in pain and I stopped immediately looking down at her.

"Kagome-."

"Don't you dare stop."

"But-."

"Keep going damn it!"

I growled and pushed in deeper wincing at the smell of blood and the sound of her whimpers. I almost stopped all together at the smell of tears. I leaned down and licked them as they fell nuzzling her cheek. Once I pushed all the way in she cursed loudly for the whole castle to hear and I was glad Hana had sent them away. She breathed heavily clutching my shoulders so hard that her nails broke skin.

"Are you alright?"

She laughed weakly, "Are you kidding me? That was nothing. What did I tell you about stopping?"

I smiled and pressed my lips against hers swallowing her moan as I thrust forward. I kept a steady gentle pace until moans of pleasure reached my ears and that is when I lost control. I sped up thrusting into her faster and harder loving the moans that caressed my ears and the feel of her around me. We were one. I pulled her up so her chest was against mine wrapping my arms around her waist and thrusting into her. Deciding to seal the bond, I tightened my hold on her and sank my teeth into her shoulder. A moan ripped from her throat as her climax washed over her and she mimicked my action shortly after my own moan leaving my lips. I could feel us merging into one and, with such new sensations running through me, I came as well my beast purring as I emptied myself inside of her.

We collapsed onto the furs breathing heavily not caring about the sweat covering the boat of us. I lapped at the puncture wounds on her shoulder and nuzzled her neck.

"Mine," I purred.

I could hear her lips stretch into a smile.

"Yours."

**. . . **

**(A/N: Hope you liked it! Review!)**


End file.
